Your own promise land
by Rainbowomnnom
Summary: Crazy crack pairing madness. Aerith has mysteriously fallen into another world from the Life Stream, there she meets a female who's much like Cloud. Don't like Yuri? There's plenty of stories you'll prefer then, don't come complaining to me about it.


I felt heavy, the heaviest I've felt since I got here. I was too tired to figure out where I was. But, I was awake enough to know something was different. The air around me felt fresh, it felt familiar. Was I actually dreaming? It seems obvious now but then I was so deeply immersed and relaxed curiousity didn't even rouse me from my sleepiness. It should have been worrying, that I was actually sleepy, that I was actually feeling something, but all I cared about was trying to get back to sleep.

"Opportunities like this don't oft appear before our eyes, we could blink and they'll be gone. It will be easy to hide yourself here, Aerith, it's perfect," That voice.

"You deserve this, you've done so much, too much, everything you were meant to and more. I would like nothing more than your happiness, like I would like for all those who sacrifice themselves." What about those unwillingly sacrificing themselves?

"It seems like eternity to them, their friends...an eternity of sleep. That's why you can't say a thing when you arrive. This is no sleep, though no-one will ever know that until they experience that themselves." What was this woman talking about? My head spun, my consciousness slipped from my body once more.

"I trust you won't tell a soul, you've always been good at that. Now, Aerith, it's time you were mothered and taken care of and I'll gladly take that job. It's time for your promise land."...Promise land?

"Bye Aerith...See you around." Zack?

* * *

><p>The girl wouldn't wake up. I sighed, tying my hair back. I couldn't just leave her here. Plus, it's not everyday you see someone around here, but this girl of all people? She had on her a pink dress with a small jacket...not very suitable for anything around here. Not only that but, I'd never seen someone dress like her before. I cleared my throat.<p>

"Hello?" I just wanted to move on at this stage. She seemed perfectly healthy though, she wasn't knocked out, I tried a phoenix down on her. She was just...asleep, lying in flowers. I left her beside the flowers and she rolled in them like a drugged dog. Something about this felt weird.

"Hello?" I said a little louder this time. The girl flinched in her sleep. I thought she'd wake up for a second, but no such luck. I put my hand to her head, it was cold, exposed to the bitter wind enough. At least she was dry now. I felt a surge of sympathy wave over me at that moment. It was probably going to get colder, but at least she wasn't sick. I didn't want to be left with her in case she was crazy or something, or annoying or even worse - clingy.

"Mom?" She whispered in her sleep, I snapped my hand back from her head. I was glad nobody was there to witness me.

"No." I said, picking up my stuff, ready to leave. I heard some roaring inside the caves.

_Great_ I thought, now feeling bad for wanting to go if this girl would be in danger. I breathed in deeply and, looking around before I did so, I put my cape over the girl and ran towards the noise. I suppose I could do with the company, ditching her will be hard though if she's not as pleasant as she looks. Quickly, I took care of the problem, searched for any more lurking creepers then returned, my heart catching in my throat as I saw the girl was sitting up looking at me perplexed.

"Hi." She said, her eyes wide, her eyebrows furrowed. My stomach suddenly felt as if it was burning.

"Hi." I returned as casually as I could, my heart was thumping uncomfortably.

"I...uh," I scraped my throat.

"I found you, in a very unsafe place, I had to carry you here and-"

"Unsafe?...In my promise land?..." The girl was still in a daze.

"I found you in Sulyya Springs. You were in the water. You could've drowned." I explained.

"...My own promise land?" She completely ignored me. Then she looked at me seriously, seeming almost angry with confusion, her eyes were very expressive.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm-" I was about to say Claire, but felt uncomfortable saying it to this stranger.

"I'm Lightning."

"Lightning?" The girl raised an eyebrow at me, she rubbed her eyes and stared at me up and down. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Your name is Lightning," I put my stuff down, remained standing and looked at anything but those expressive eyes.

"_Lightning_? Is this some kind of joke, Zack? Because it's not funny. I don't know how you did it, but it's not funny," Oh God, she was a crazy alright. She looked at me, I tried to change the confusion I felt on my face, in case she attacked me or something. I wasn't in the mood for any more fighting. I didn't know what the hell to say to the girl. I looked at my gloves, avoiding her gaze, she was still looking at me intensely.

"Lightning..." Her voice took a softer tone.

"I've had reactions to my name...but never that extreme." I laughed, trying to ease the tense air.

"No! It's not your name. I'm sorry I just don't feel well," She said in a hurry, her lines running into each other.

"You remind me of someone," She blurted out. I still had no idea what to say.

"He has a name like your's. His name's Cloud so this..." She stopped talking.

"Cloud? A Male?"

"Yes. Do you have a brother?" She laughed.

"Are we that alike?"

"Yes," She replied quickly. I took had my gloves off by now and threw them on the ground.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked, looking back up at the girl, she was in awe taking in her surroundings. Seeing I was looking at her, deserving her attention, she nodded her head slowly in response.

"I'm starving. I haven't felt hungry in so long." She put her hands in front of her face and stared wide-eyed at them.

"Eh...Just wait here, please. Don't wander off or anything. If anything comes along just scream and I'll be there before you can finish." Her innocent, angelic, wonder-lust demeanour dropped at once. Her eyes darted towards mine.

"I can take care of myself," She scoffed. She struggled up, when she was standing she dusted off her dress and fixed her hair.

"Oh and Lightning, I'm Aerith."

"Aeris" I nodded at her.

"No. Aerith."

"Oh...okay."

"Oh and Lightning. Thank you very much. I need to repay you somehow"

"Yeah." No more niceties. I had to get this girl food before it got dark.

"Oh and Lightning." _What?_

"Yes?"

"I forget." She smiled at me, I just looked at her and left.


End file.
